dragoncityfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Suburbian Idiot Center
Descriptive '''Suburbian Idiot Center '''is producing some Type of Island such regarding of Financing to their Placement like City to there High Broken Servants Behavior Attitude at this Manner of Mighty an Area those Something Belouved like Addicted of their Island were Dragon but it is Adventure to Superior at this Clarity of those Faithfulness. Such that sources to their Action just been Ledger in this Area at Center which there Island was like Palace of those Coporality. Just been Yard to their Proposed that entity at this Transfortation and Charging some Island like been Design of Struction way to Colorful like been Most Blue and Gold. Have been Righteouss at Violator some Management to their Island as been Adventurer and their Action was going to Find and Collect some Items or Things it Discipline at their Inhabits that way to Justified as been Crowd at there Process if Definite has been Monument to their Relatives some Island not been Expanded it just been Adjust at this Forces to their Basically at Rivalry. Depends to their belong of reading at Mistake of Revolutionary of decided to Caparace at this Testament at Loving those Contracted their Above of Structure at this Time Strategies that Job Installation to their Priority and Caster. Quest * Find and Collect the Smug Brooch - 1 to 15 * Find and Collect a Bottle of St.Jimmy -1 to 10 * Find and Collect a Logo of Wisemen - 1 to 15 * Astronomic to Daily Request - 1 to 20 * Combat and Fighting Against of Dragon - 1 to 10 - 1.Cool Fire Dragon, 2.Spicy Dragon, 3.Night Elf Dragon, 4.Mojito Dragon, 5.Blizzard Dragon, 6.Chinese Dragon, 7.Gummy Dragon, 8.Boulevard Dragon, 9.Medieval Dragon, 10.St.Jimmy Dragon Rewards * St.Jimmy Dragon * 750000 Gold * 55000 Food * Additional with Durables of Magic Damage (+20%) Trivia * Suburbian Idiot Center is related some Placement of American Idiot at this Novel of their Location that Adressed. * If related of those Dragon some Reward if have there St.Jimmy Dragon it is related of Son of Rage and Love and Inspired by Green Day. * Conultive to Interpret attain some Structure to their Locality like been Beautiful Fragnented to there Placing at this Visual of Longitude those to been Substance to rework at there Diplomar those been Direction at Inspired by Producing something Motionally. Action Plan * Substance to their Awareness at this Formality to their Area that Center were Collection to this Natural at Marketers. * If Within to effectiveness was Going to adventure at their Worst Placement of Dragon if not Only Personality Worst. * Make sense to their Action that were Sheet just Art some Island were Highlights that Gold it Sufficient at their Glorious. * Making to there External to this Balance at their Area, if Corresponding some Island has replacing of those Apart to Center were Place at this Island like a town that Growing some Exterior at there Sensored. * Attempting to their Land such Might been Variety to there Adventure if were Good benefits at disordely if were Concerned and Transfortation to there Base of Area such island like been Center suppose at there Might Process of Navigation. * Aware since Population to Information an Action that Advantage to there Demographic which there Superior as been Assessment at this Gracefully through like Lands. Category:Islands